


in which it rains and lavi falls in love

by mccreesasshole



Category: D Gray Man, D.Gray-man, d-gray man, dgm - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, For a Friend, Prompt Fic, also jasdevi, mentioned in passing - Freeform, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccreesasshole/pseuds/mccreesasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and I walk home the same way from the library and you live further down the road but it’s been raining hard so I call out to ask you to wait at mine for a bit until it dies down and I don’t know why I did that because now you’re all wet and in the middle of my living room shaking the water out of your hair and all I can think about is how long I’ve fancied you for.” AU<br/>wrote this for a tumblr pal who wanted to see this prompt with lavilena so here it is (also my first fic whaddup)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic and its a het pairing.. whats up with that? anyway definitely unbeta'd and kinda short but whatever

Lavi went to the library almost every day, it was easier to study there than trying to get anything done at home, between the bookstore and his weird neighbours always coming over, he hardly had any time to work on his courses. Also, there was a girl who was almost always there. Lavi didn’t know her name, but she was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, with dark hair that fell to her shoulders, gentle eyes and a warm smile, Lavi would never admit it out loud, but he maybe had kind of fallen for her after staring at her every other day over the top of his books, sneaking glances while he was typing. Judging from the books she usually read, she was probably in college as well, that or she was very enthusiastic about psychology.

She was here again today, and Lavi had spent the last 10 minuets staring at her, he had no idea when she had started staring back, but he suddenly became very aware of it. He quickly dropped his eye back down to his laptop, but looked up again almost immediately.

“ _Nice eyepatch_ ” she mouthed at him.

He smiled back awkwardly and gave her a thumbs up, knocking over his water bottle in the process.

_Great. Real smooth._

Lavi wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he was alternating between studying and looking at the girl who’s name he still didn’t know, but when he looked outside he realized it was starting to get dark, and on top of that, it looked like it was raining pretty hard.

_Shit_ , he thought as he hurried to stuff his laptop and books back into his bag, knocking over his water bottle again.

“Shit” he said, this time out loud.

The girl looked up at him,

“ _What’s up?_ ” she mouthed.

“ _It’s raining. And dark_ ” he mouthed back.

She nodded, starting to gather her stuff, by that time Lavi was already heading towards the door, pleased with his accomplishment of almost sort of having a conversation with the mystery girl. He was, however, a little pissed that he didn’t have an umbrella, or even a coat, but you can’t will ‘em all. He was almost at his apartment when he looked back and noticed the girl behind him, she was absolutely soaked and she looked miserable.

“Uh, h-hey” he called out, “How far away do you live?”

“I’m another 2 blocks up.” She called back, wrapping her arms around herself as she stopped in front of him. Oh, man. She was even prettier up close.

“Oh, well it’s really coming down, so if, y'know, you wanted to come inside and wait it out in my apartment I don’t mind. I mean, you’re gonna get really cold in just a t shirt and a skirt.” he rambled.

She looked at him skeptically for a moment, and Lavi was suddenly very aware of how weird he probably seemed.

“Normally I wouldn’t, but I’m freezing and you seem harmless enough. So sure, I’d really appreciate that.” she said, smiling.

Lavi unlocked the door, after dropping the key twice and let them in.

“Uh, the elevator doesn’t work, my weird neighbours smashed all the buttons a couple months ago, so we’ll have to take the stairs. But I’m only on the second floor so no biggie.” he said, pulling off his wet bandanna.

“Why did they smash the buttons?” she asked, following him up the stairs.

“Um, I don’t know. They like chaos, I think. But I’m pretty sure it was just because they were fighting. They’re brothers and the angry one just kinda slammed his brothers head into the buttons a bunch until they broke. I don’t know, but the building manager doesn’t wanna fix it so… stairs.” he finished as they arrived in front of his apartment.

He unlocked the door and let her in first, excusing himself to change and grab some towels. He brought out a t shirt and some sweatpants for her, just in case she wanted out of her wet clothes.

“Uh, here, towels. Oh, and some clothes, if you wanna change. You look cold.” he said, holding them out for her.

“Oh, thanks,” she said, “I’ll change in the bathroom which is… there?” she asked, pointing.

“Ahh, yes indeedy” Lavi said.

She smiled again and went to change.

Lavi sat down on the couch, he had never had a girl at his apartment before, except for his weird neighbours’ cousin (he was pretty sure she was their cousin), but she looked like she was 12, so it didn’t count. His apartment was a mess, there were books everywhere, stacked in large piles in the corners, on the coffee table, he was fairly sure there were some in the bathroom as well. He heard the bathroom door open and the girl walked back into the living room.

“You have a lot of books,” she said, “Also, I realized that I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, right yeah,” he said, standing up, “ It's Lavi. I’m Lavi, it’s nice to meet you.” he held out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lavi,” she said, taking his hand gently in her own, “I’m Lenalee.”

                                                                                                                             *  *  *

If he thought she was perfect before, it was nothing compared to how she was now. Sitting on the floor of his apartment, wearing his clothes and smiling as she read through an old book of medicine while the rain beat against the window. He almost wished the rain would never stop.

That is, until the power went out and his neighbours started yelling.


	2. in which Lavi sorts his life out. but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been about a month since Lavi had invited Lenalee back to his apartment to get out of the rain and he hadn't gone back to the library since.  
> a 2nd installment of shit.. here come the twins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i hadnt planned on writing a 2nd chapter but it was requested and for once i actually had some ideas for once.. so here's ch 2..  
> if any of yall wanna hit me up with prompts for other dgm ships (i like arekan, laviyuu, the main ot4, komubak, and pieshipping) or the twins (NOT in a shippy way) im on tumblr @ shittykawas.tumblr.com  
> anyway this is for ArmedPenguins

It had been about a month since Lavi had invited Lenalee back to his apartment to get out of the rain and he hadn't gone back to the library since. Shortly after the power had gone out, Lenalee's brother had called her in a panic and ended up coming to get her. Komui was almost definitely way too caffeinated and sleep deprived to be driving, but honestly, Lavi had been to afraid to say anything to him. He had half expected that he wouldn't live through his encounter with Komui, and after that he was too embarrassed to face Lenalee.  
So instead of going back to the library he settled for staying home and fighting with his neighbours when they were being too loud.

Today was one of those days.

“Guys, c'mon, half an hour. That's all I'm asking, just be quiet for half an hour so I can finish my paper.” Lavi begged.

“I liked it better when you studied at the library.” Devit said, pushing his dark hair off his face.  
“I can't remember, were you always this whiny?”

“Go back there and study.” his brother, Jasdero, offered, leaning heavily on Devit's shoulder. “Or did you strike out with Pigtails?” he asked.

Lavi went back into his apartment and grabbed his books, stomping down the stairs to the front door.

“Get some, Red!” the twins called from upstairs.

It really was one of those days.

He ambled down the street towards the library, too focused on shuffling through his music to notice the dark clouds forming ahead of him. Half way to the library it started to pour.  
Lavi started sprinting to the next awning to take cover when he ran headlong into a girl, knocking her down.

“Oh, shit! Oh, man, jeez, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? He asked frantically, holding out his hand to help her up.

“Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.” a familiar voice said as the girl took his hand and he pulled her up. “Oh! Lavi, hi!” she smiled as she grabbed her books off the ground.

“Hey, Lenalee. Long time no see, how've you been?” he mumbled, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

“I've been good. It's been a couple weeks since I've seen you at the library, what gives?” she asked.

Lavi would rather die on the spot than tell her the truth 'oh yeah, no, I haven't been at the library because I'm avoiding you because I'm in love with you and I'm afraid your brother might dismember me for it.' No way, he wasn't gonna say that.

“Oh, I've just been busy helping my grandpa with our bookstore so I've been studying at home.” he said as they ducked under the overhang.

“Ah, family first, right? I feel that way too.” she said smiling at him, “Ugh, I was just on my way home from the library and now it rains? Bullshit.”

Lavi agreed and they stood in what, to Lavi, felt like the most agonizing silence in the world. Lenalee in the other hand seemed perfectly content to stand there and watch the rain come down in sheets. Just when he felt like he was going to scream or die or something, Lenalee tugged on his sleeve, the simple touch sent a jolt straight down Lavi's spine.

“Hey,” she whispered, “wanna make a run for it?”

Lavi nodded and Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulled him out from underneath the overhang. Lavi could feel his heart beating in his throat as he ran behind her, he was glad it was raining so she couldn't feel how sweaty his palm was. He heard her laugh and say something about how they only ever talked when it rained, and that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was ready to burst, heart beating out of control, the adrenaline rushing through him. He stopped running, still holding Lenalee's hand. She looked back at him,

“Lavi, c'mon! Let's go we're gonna get soaked!” she shouted over the sound of the rain.

“Wait. Wait one second, please, I need to... There's something I need to say.” Lavi shouted over the sound of his heart.

Lenalee turned to face him, still holding his hand, she stepped closer to him and he took a deep breath.

“Look... Lenalee, I-I like you. A lot, and even though we've only talked twice and I'm terrified of your brother, I'd really really like to go out with you, please.”

Lenalee looked taken aback, but only for a second. She smiled and took Lavi's other hand, stepping closer to him.

“Really?” she asked,  
Lavi nodded.  
“Oh, I'm so glad!” she said, “I was afraid you didn't like me, Lavi. I was so happy the first time we talked, I mean after all, you're the reason I even go to the library. But then you stopped coming and I was so afraid I had done something or that you just didn't like me. I'm so glad that's not true, Lavi, I like you so much, and I would love to go on a date with you! On, one condition, of course.”

“Wh-What's that?” he asked.

“That it's not raining.”

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how i feel abt this but here it is... anyway comments are super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> jasdero and devit are his weird neighbours.. anyway.. im not all that confident abt my writing since i usually only do art..  
> but here this is..


End file.
